1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automobile wheel decorating devices, specifically a wheel decorating device for selective ornamentation of an automobile wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, it has been known to use various devices to alter the appearance of wheels to make them more appealing. It is common for users of vehicles to change the appearance of the wheels/rims from time to time according to trends and/or personal tastes. Therefore there is a need for an affordable, versatile, efficient device to interchange wheels/rims of vehicles according to the preferences of vehicle users. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples include but are not limited to the references described below, which references are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,418,458, issued to Patten, discloses means for locking demountable rims to wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,709, issued to McLean et al., discloses a novel non-rotating wheel cover for use with vehicle wheels. More particularly, this invention pertains to a wheel cover which fits over the central part of a vehicle wheel and remains stationary when the vehicle wheel is rotating. A wheel cover assembly comprising: (a) a wheel cover disk; (b) a hub arm which is removably attachable to the interior face of the wheel cover disk; (c) a weight which is connected to the base of the hub arm; (d) a base plate which has stud receiving holes formed therein, the base plate being rotatably connected to the hub arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,126, issued to Flowers et al., discloses a key controlled assembly for locking automobile hub caps, and consequently the wheel and tire assembly, against unlawful removal and theft.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0232758, by Freeman, discloses a freely rotating hubcap is mounted onto an existing wheel using a bearing assembly that is bolted into holes tapped into the lug nuts of the wheel. Balancing weights are added to the hubcap to ensure that it easily rotates when the wheel rotates, and can continue to rotate for a short period of time after the wheel has stopped rotating.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 444,119, issued to Brintouch, discloses the ornamental design for the wheel cover.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 425,847, issued to Iguchi, discloses the ornamental design for a wheel cover.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include, expensive, unappealing, difficult to use/assemble, limited in application, limited in adaptability and/or otherwise fail to alter the appearance of a vehicles wheels.
What is needed is an automobile wheel decorating device that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.